Some Wounds Aren't Meant to Heal
by PhoenixRae
Summary: Buffy and Jacob came face to face with the last person they expected to find in Cleveland of all places!  Story 4 in my "After Twilight" series


**Disclaimer:** As usual these characters aren't mine. Just borrowing them from their respective creators.

**Pairing:** Buffy Summers / Bella Swan

**Summary:** Buffy and Jacob came face to face with the last person they expected to find in Cleveland of all places!

**Author's Notes:** There's one cuss word uttered here so please don't get offended and say I didn't warn you that one of the characters was a potty-mouth. I'm not sure yet if I'll continue this series of one-shots or not. What do you think? Should I?

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
**Some Wounds Aren't Meant to Heal****  
**by PhoenixRae

BUFFY FELT THE YOUNG MAN beside her tensed-up. Standing not too far from where she and Jacob Black were at was a woman with dark hair and eyes so blue and skin so pale she looked like an Albino, but a quick glance at the handsome man standing beside her, his arm interlocked with hers, and Buffy knew who she was without needing an introduction. The guy with her was a dead – no pun intended – giveaway on she was.

"Bella," she whispered and again felt Jacob tensed.

Faith and Dawn were walking behind them arguing about something and nearly walked straight into the blonde Slayer and the young Werewolf when they stopped without warning.

"i_Hey!/i_" Faith and Dawn complained in unison and gave the two in front of them a shove.

Buffy and Jacob ignored them. Their eyes were busy locking with the two figure standing at least a yard away from them.

"Do you want to go?" Buffy asked her companion but her eyes was trained on the dark haired woman.

"Yes...no...I don't fuckin' know," Jacob hissed while he clenched and unclenched his hands to fists at his side.

"Well you better make up your mind soon because they're moving towards us," Buffy said and looked away from Bella Swan – er i_Cullen/i_ now since she married the handsome Edward Cullen who was with her right now. If he could read her mind right now he was doing a helluva good job concealing his reaction because Buffy wasn't the least bit friendly with her mental commentary to the almost a hundred-year-old vampire and his young and yet not-so-blushing-wife.

i_Damn you, Edward Cullen!_ she snarled at the handsome vampire. _I told you Jake's not ready yet and yet you dragged your pretty little vampy wife across the country to see him? I could stake you both and be done with you right now,/i_ she threatened. i_And don't say I am making idle threats because I am not. I am not the only person her capable of decapitating a vampire,/i_ she added referring to Faith who was busy glaring a hole at the back of hers and Jacob's skull right now for stopping without warning.

Edward gave her an apologetic smile when they were close enough and explained, "I told you Bella's stubborn. I told her the mutt wasn't ready to see her, but she insisted and twisted my arm. And Alice dropped a bug in her ear about Jacob healing now and wouldn't mind seeing her."

"As if," Buffy snorted out loud while Jacob growled when the male vampire referred to him as a 'mutt.'

Bella frowned at the blonde Slayer then at her husband. Buffy saw the confused looks on her face, which prompted her to explain. "I was just mentally threatening Eddie boy here for _not_ listening to what we talked about regarding the situation."

"Edward explained to me about his meeting with you," Bella said turning sideways to lean in to her husband for support. Edward's arm wrapped protectively around Bella's small waist and pulled her against him. "He told me Jake's still hasn't forgiven me, but as Edward already explained, when I heard Alice mentioned that I'd be making peace with Jake soon I just got excited and threw caution to the wind," she explained in the hopes of making her former best friend understand her reason for being here.

"I thought she couldn't see us," it was Jacob who spoke, his eyes burning a hole through the dark haired vampire's head.

Bella was surprised to hear him talk for the first time since they approached their small group. She gave him a faint, tentative smile before answering, "She still can't, but it was for that very reason that she knew we patched things up because...well, she couldn't see me or Edward in her vision."

Faith and Dawn stepped back and watched the interaction between the two former best friends and the vampire that stood between their happiness and eventually won Jacob's mate's heart and hand in marriage. It was nice to finally put a face to the infamous Bella that Jacob's been moping around about. It has been month since the runaway Werewolf found his way into the protection of the Slayers and Potentials in Cleveland, and once he finally thawed-out a bit and felt relaxed in their company, he started sharing with him his reason for running cross-country from Forks, Washington all the way to Cleveland, Ohio.

Bella and Jacob's conversation was brief and mostly one-sided. Bella did most of the talking while Jacob listened and Edward and Buffy watched. Faith and Dawn hung back and listened and watched as well. It wasn't a happy reunion, but by the time the meeting was over there was a slight spark of hope that flickered in Bella's eyes. Jacob even allowed her to embrace him before she left, but he made sure not to make any furher contact with her.

Although the meeting was brief, by the time the vampire couple left, the tension in the air was still zinged with Jacob's deep-seethed anger. Buffy reached out and touched a hand to the young man's arm and gave it a pat.

"Let it go, Jake," she whispered. "Just let it go."

Jacob Black took a deep gulp of air and stood at his full height. He watched until he could no longer see the back of Bella Cullen's head. It was a cordial meeting, but nothing was resolved. She was a vampire; he a wolf. They were sworn enemies and whatever they had before would only remain a part of a past that neither one of them could revisit anymore.


End file.
